Fang's Fetish
by yaoiluvr1313
Summary: Fang meets a cute boy who instantly becomes one of them and experiences true love. Warning, yaoi, slash m/m guyxguy dont like it dont read.
1. Chapter 1

**ok first story ever so read and review**

**Chapter 1 Vita e bella ( life is beautiful)**

Fang held me in his arms we were at the Andrea Bocelli concert in the vatican after seeing the pope this morning fang thought Benedict XVI was a nice man and Max wanted to buy a swiss guard and Angel silly girl had convinced the pope to let gays get married Nudge, Gazzy and Iggy were there too Iggy's blindness was cured as he touched the tomb of Pope John Paul II the all it was a good day Max and Angel were sitting behind us and I was on fang's lap.  
Nudge and Iggy were shopping and Gazzy was behind me and fang. Bocelli was singing a beautiful song and i was translating into fang's ear. and suddenly he turned and kissed me like full blow makeout. when bocelli fininished he brought out some chinese piano player Lang Lang and after some soft rhapsody we applauded. but throughout the concert i could feel his love i mean gods love since i am in front of St Peters Basilica, but we're only here for a few days and max says we have to go on to another place i dont have wings yet but Dr Martinez saw them in an X-Ray of my back so they're coming.  
for now i ride holding on to fang's chest. i love fang so let me tell you a little bout me, I have been weird since i was little but i was told i was part of the winged teenager experiment where you went on normal till you were in your mid teens then you grew wings. I am 14 and have dark brown hair and blue eyes i am pale and a little shorter than fang i'm quite skinny and have a small muscle tone. I love fang very much and we met and had a first date back before this whole adventure started. Before angel was kidnapped and fang left but he came back for me in the end. Bocelli did some more songs with various people and we went back to our hotel early it was just outside the vatican and we could see a lot. Fang took me on his back and i put my arms around his neck. we flew out the window and over the sky to the top of st. peter's Dome i loved being so high as we came in through a small open window like thing i mean come on what's the worst that could happen me and fang having sex with all the dead pope's watching or getting struck by lightning. but fang pulled me into a kiss and suddenly it all happened so fast and i woke up laying next to fang two hours before dawn. and it smelled of sex i woke fang up. " fang did we..... um..." i said. " not entirely no you sucked my cock and i fucked you once" fang said. " FANG WE JUST HAD SEX IN THE BASILICA OF THE POPE WITH ST. PETER WATCHING" I SAID pointing to the small lit lamp by the altar housing the bones of the saint. " WE SHOULD HAVE BEEN STRUCK BY LIGHTNING DAMNIT FANG I'M GOING TO HELL AND SO ARE YOU" I SAID.  
i got up and turned on the fans and the smell dissapated in a few minutes. i put on my clothes and me and fang explored the crypt. i knelt down and appologized to all the popes as Fang laughed and suddenly i heard wings fluttering and then max and iggy talking then angel saying EWw. then i heard the swiss guards coming down into the crypt they turned a corner and....


	2. Chapter 2 eternal city buh byes

the guard turned the corner and we saw that they were not swiss guards but well those flyboy like things by Fang grabbed my arm and took me down to the lowest level where there were stairs to the top we quickly went up into the church sanctuary and max, angel, nudge, iggy, and Gazzy were suddenly fighting total was just cowering up at the top of the dome. " shit" i muttered and began to kick ass then suddenly max punched a huge giant hole in one of the huge flower shaped collumns. " MAX DONT THIS IS A CHURCH" I yelled but then there were about fifty and suddenly they were all banged up and they were fighting suddenly my wings slowly began to press through my skin and i screamed. but max and angel and nudge were fighting. " NOT THE FRESCO MAX, NUDGE DONT TOUCH THOSE STATUES" I yelled again rushing to protect the priceless treasures from the blows of my friends. " YOU GUYS KNOW IF WE FUCK THIS PLACE UP GOD WILL GET VERY VERY PISSED OFF AND POSSIBLY STRIKE US WITH LIGHTNING" I yelled but it was too late they had crashed through the ancient " STOP FIGHTING NEAR THE POPES" I screamed then suddenly pews were toppled and one of the flyboy things aimed a gun at angel who was right in front of st peter's bones. i kicked him in the neck snapping his robot head from his body. " you do not mess with St. peter.. or angel or will kill you" i said. when the dust had cleared, Max had just cleaned up and patched up everything destroyed and i looked semi normal and after fang grabbed some paint and cleaned up her patching job just hoping that no one would notice it was fresh. then everything went dark and fang rushed and caught me the last thing i saw was his face. i heard footsteps then people flooding in, news people " disaster at saint peters" then" Disastro de san pietro" and suddenly people talking the pope began to address them saying the damage was a few pillars and some stained glass and a statue that could be repaired he stated the frescos were taken care of well that the damage wasn't deep enough to have any lengthy expense to fix but the people werent convinced i felt fang touching my hand then Max and Iggy yelling at someone "No, Dont Take.  
mine" and some other words and i heard sirens of an ambulance then paramedics. but when they touched my wings the ambulance stopped and i was handed over to a lowly small town hospital there were people shouting and suddenly i was comfortable and so i was laid in a bed it was comfortable and when i woke up fang was next to me and my wings were fully extended out i screamed as they touched the wall and fang pulled me up. he put his arms around me and said " we fixed the damage in the church for you HotSauce" he used my nickname again and i hugged him back. i held on to his arm and then i heard max yelling at someone i looked for her and she was on her phone. " go to hell jeb send mom here now" she said then slammed the cell phone shut. when i was let go and the blood dried to my wings was cleaned up we went back to saint peters the artists had patched it up it looked so much like the original amazing how quickly they had worked on it. the pope walked in " i have closed the basilica you 5 can stay" he said total ran up to him at once "can i recieve communion at church in the morning your holiness" he said . the pope looked at him " dogs are not allowed to get communion unless you can show me your sacramental certificate" he said that evening Fang took me out to dinner and we went to see a concert it was nice and calm out in the sky that night and so began my flying lessons. thars how we viewed the city a first rate flight ariel view of the city, rome. We stopped by the trevi fountain and then fang said" hmm people throw money in this thing but i will throw of more precious ness than money " he flipped me over his shoulder despite my cries and protests then i fell in well he dropped me. but we ended the night on the rooftops of the roman city just cuddling and there i fell asleep in the morning fang and max woke me up and we began to fly off in the predawn hours we were going north east and i was flying well and we were just about to the italian city Verona when BOOM!!! A bullet went through the air and the clouds....... FUCK NOT AGAIN " max yelled


End file.
